Solo a los muggles les puede gustar las acampadas
by HPlauraRH
Summary: LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN se encuentran pasando sus último días de vacaciones en la Madriguera y no se les ocurre otra idea que..¡ir de acampada!
1. Una serie de catastróficas desdichas

\- ¡Paraaa!- gritó una Rose Weasley adolescente en el asiento trasero del coche volador de su padre.- ¡Se me han olvidado la bolsa con los libros!

-¿Y qué?- dijo su hermano Hugo de doce años con tono de burla.- ¿Piensas hacer deberes en las vacaciones de verano?

\- ¡Para tu información enano...- parecía muy enfadada.-...si quiero sacar buenas notas este curso ¡debo empezar a estudiar ya!

\- No te preocupes Rosie.- le tranquilizó su madre Hermione.- si quieres papá y yo los podemos traer el próximo día que vengamos a veros a casa de los abuelos...

\- Esta bien, pero espero que no sea muy tarde porque...- Rose era así, histérica con los estudios desde que nació, idéntica a su madre.

\- ¡Oh Rose cállate!- le gritó su hermano.- ¿No te puedes olvidar del colegio ni en verano? ¡Será divertido, vamos a estar todos los primos!

Rose no le contestó, era verdad, pasaría el resto de las vacaciones de verano en casa de sus abuelos Molly y Arthur, con sus primos que, aunque a veces discutían, se lo pasaba genial. Quería ver a su primo favorito, Albus, la distancia de estar en casas diferentes no impide en absoluto que él sea su mejor amigo. Tenía ganas de ver a Lily, su mayor confidente. Tenía ganas de contarles historias a sus primos más pequeños, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, y Roxanne. Necesitaba hablar de cosas de chicas con sus primas Molly y Victoire, sobretodo con Victorie, Rose la consideraba como un ejemplo a seguir, necesitaba que su prima mayor le diera un par de consejos. ¡Que carajo! Tenía hasta ganas de que los tontos de James y Fred le tomaran el pelo como solo ellos sabían hacer. Sin duda iba a ser un gran verano, aunque no tuviera sus libros para repasar...

Ron aminoró la marcha y descendió aparcando en el viejo cobertizo Weasley. La familia salió del coche y se dirigió a la Madriguera donde una anciana regordeta Molly Weasley ya les estaba esperando, en cuanto les vio, esta salió corriendo hacia ellos, y cuando les alcanzó abrazó a sus nietos.

-¡Rosie, que mayor estás!- Rose hizo una mueca, no le gustaba ese tipo de comentarios.- ¡Hugo, he hecho pastel de carne para cenar, sé que te encanta!

-¡Gracias abuela!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la comida de su abuela le privaba.

\- ¡Hola Molly!- dijo Hermione mientras besaba a su suegra.- ¿Somos los últimos en llegar?

\- Si.- afirmó mientras se dirigían adentro de la casa.- Aunque no del todo, Louis, Dominique y Victoire no van a venir, pasarán el resto del verano con los señores Delacour.- se le notaba un tanto triste.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose.

\- Que Louis, Victorie y Dominique no vendrá...- le repitió su abuela.

-¿Qué Victorie no vendrá?- estaba desilusionada, necesitaba de verdad hablar con su prima mayor.

\- No, ¡Rose hija estás sorda! - se burló su hermano mientras entraban en la casa. En el salón de la Madriguera se encontraron a Molly, la hija de Percy, discutiendo con su madre Audrey, al otro lado, Roxanne la benjamina de la casa, y Lily, la pequeña de los Potter, estaban viendo dibujos animados en el viejo televisor que el abuelo Arthur compró en una tienda muggle. Arthur salió a recibir a Ron y Hermione mientras los chicos saludaban a sus primos.

-¡Hola!- les saludó Lily mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su prima Rose.- ¿Qué tal el verano, chicos?

\- ¡Muy bien!- informó Hugo.- aunque a Rosie casi le da un patatus cuando descubrió que no traía sus libros.

-Típico.- se burló con cariño Lily.- Pero no vas a tener tiempo de estudiar Rose, ¡vamos a estar haciendo cosas todos los días! Fred y James seguro que están haciendo de las suyas y Albus y...Oh mira ahí están.- se giraron y vieron bajar por las escaleras al mediano de los Potter, no iba solo, le acompañaba alguien que Rose no conoció hasta tenerle enfrente, Scorpius Malfoy, la persona con quien menos quería pasar las vacaciones.

-¡Hola Rosie!- le abrazó su primo Al.- ¡Ha venido Scor! Sus padres le han dejado, se quedará con nosotros una semana, ¿no es fantástico?

-¿Quééé?- Rose estaba indignada, primero sus libros, luego su prima Victorie, ¡y ahora tendría que convivir con Scorpius una semana! ¡Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Su Némesis! ¡¿No tenía suficiente durante todo el curso cuando Scorpius se pegaba a Al y lo acaparaba la mayoría del tiempo! ¡Rose quería disfrutar de su primo, ella sola!

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Weasley.- añadió Scorpius con sarcasmo, Scorpius era de la misma edad que Rose e iba a la misma casa que Albus, Slytherin. Desde el principio se hicieron muy amigos, y Rose no lo soporta, no entendía como él sin estudiar apenas, sacaba las mismas notas excelentes que ella, no entendía como podía tener éxito con las chicas si era un completo imbécil, y sobretodo no entendía que había visto Albus en él para considerarlo su mejor amigo.

\- Malfoy...- le saludó ella arrastrando las silabas.

\- Presiento que este será el mejor verano de mi vida.- rió entre dientes Hugo.


	2. Jamás de los jamases

Después de saludar a todos Rose subió sus cosas junto con Lily a su cuarto.

-¡Cómo se le ocurrió a Al traer a Malfoy!- exclamó Rose mientras subían las escaleras.

\- No sé...- le respondió Lily.- Ya sabes que es su mejor amigo...

-¡Yo soy su mejor amiga!- gritó indignada Rose.- y sabe que le ODIO.

-¿A quién odias?- preguntó una voz mientras entraban en la habitación.

-¡A nadie, Lucy!- le gritó Rose, estaba realmente enfadada.-¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? ¡No ibas a dormir con Roxanne!

\- Tranquila, solo he venido a coger una cosa de mi hermana.- y dicho esto Lucy Weasley, la menor de las hijas de Percy salió por la puerta.

\- Rose cálmate, Lucy no tiene la culpa, además seguro que estar con Malfoy no es tan malo, a mi me parece un chico muy simpático...- pero se calló al ver la cara de su prima, de repente algo apareció de la nada.

-¿Hemos oido chico simpático?- dijo Fred Weasley, el mayor de los hijos de George, a su lado iba James Potter y los dos se habían aparecido en el cuarto de las chicas.

\- ¡Fuera!- les gritó Rose, que aunque tenía tres años menos que los chicos, imponía bastante cuando se enfadaba.- ¡Quién os ha dado permiso para meter vuestras narices aquí!

\- ¡Bueno primita tranquilízate!- le intentó calmar James.- ¡Ya nos vamos, bordeee...!

\- Exacto.- le ayudó Fred.- Solo veníamos a invitaros a una acampada.

-¿Acampada?- preguntó Lily.

\- Si.- afirmó James.- vamos a ir con Frank, sus hermanos, y los Scamander, ¿os apuntáis?

-¿Cuando vais?- pregunto ansiosa Lily, se la veía con ganas de ir.

\- Esta noche dormimos en la Madriguera pero mañana...-y dijeron los dos al unísono.- ¡a la aventura!

-¿Va Albus?- preguntó Rose.

\- Si...- dijo sin gana James.- Papa me obliga a llevarlo.

\- ¿Y su amigo?- obviamente esas eran sus intenciones al preguntar.- Malfoy, ¿va?

\- Claro, si va Al, va Malfoy..- respondió el mayor de los Potter.

\- Pues yo no voy.- dijo firmemente Rose.

-¡¿Rose!?- le reprochó Lily.- Mirar chicos, Rose y yo tenemos que hablar, luego os decimos si vamos, ¿ok?- y dicho esto Fred y James salieron del cuarto.

\- Rose, ¿que pasa que no piensas hacer nada este verano?

\- Si tiene que ver con Malfoy, no.- sentenció la chica.

\- ¡Venga Rosie! Yo quiero ir a la acampada.- le suplicó su prima poniéndole ojos de corderito degollado.- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

-¡Esta bien!- accedió Rose.- ¿Pero me debes una vale?

En ese momento entró Molly, la hija mayor de Percy en la habitación.

\- Enanas dice la abuela que está la cena.- las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, allí ya se encontraban el resto de individuos que por esas fechas se alojaban en la Madriguera; Arthur y Molly Weasley, a su lado estaba la pequeña hija de George de nueve años Roxanne, al lado de esta Lucy, de diez años, a su lado se sentaba Hugo, luego Scorpius Malfoy, al lado de este Albus, los dos iban a empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts, y James y Fred que como Molly iban a emprender su último año en Hogwarts. Las chicas bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa para cenar el maravilloso pastel de carne de Molly.

\- Entonces ya sabéis que mañana nos vamos de acampada con los Scamander y los Longbottom, ¿no?- le preguntó Fred a sus abuelos.

\- Si.- afirmó Molly.- ¡Pero quiero que tengáis mucho cuidado! Seréis buenos, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Abuela por favor! ¡La duda ofende!- le recriminó James.

-¿Yo puedo ir? - preguntó Hugo.

\- ¡Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, Hugo!- negaron Fred y James.

-¡Porfa!- rogó el muchacho.- ¡Me portaré bien!

\- Eres un enano Hugo,- dijo James- ¡lo único que harías sería molestar!

\- ¡No le hables así a tu primo hombre!- le recriminó su abuelo

\- Déjale venir James, seguro que se porta bien.- a todos le sorprendió que el que hablara fuera Scorpius Malfoy.- yo cuidaré de él.

\- Tu no le conoces Scor.- James tardó unos años en acostumbrarse, pero Scorpius también empezó a ser su amigo.- es todavía pequeño...

\- ¡Voy a pasar ya a tercero!- gritó Hugo, odiaba cuando sus primos le excluían de sus planes.- Sólo tengo un año menos que Lily...

-¿Y si lo hacemos a votación?- propuso Scorpius. James y Fred aceptaron.- A ver de los siete, quién esté a favor de que Hugo vaya que levanta la mano.- Scorpius la levantó inmediatamente, Albus le siguió, Fred y James sabían que ellos ganarían, Rose no quería que además de con Malfoy, tener que cargar con su hermano, así que no la levantó, Lily, después de que su primo le echara una miradita de cordero también la levantó.

\- Empate...- sentenció Fred.- lo siento Hugo pero me da que te quedas en ca...

-¿Y yo no voto, o qué?- dijo indignada Molly.- Déjale que venga, además Malfoy ya a dicho que iba a cuidar de él...

\- ¡Está bien! Vendrá...- cedieron los dos primos mayores.- Scorpius nos has buscado la ruina...

\- Fantástico Malfoy...- susurró Rose, si algo era peor que Scorpius, era Scorpius más Hugo, Rose verdaderamente se arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí a lo de la acampada a Lily.

Acabaron de cenar y como era bastante tarde fueron a acostarse ya que mañana iba a ser un duro día. Roxanne y Lucy dormían en la habitación más pequeña de la casa, Hugo, Albus y Scorpius en otra más grande, James y Fred dormían en la antigua habitación de los gemelos y Molly, Lily, y Rose fueron a la suya, una vez dentro las chicas se pusieron sus pijamas pero antes de acostarse hablaron un poco.

-¿Por qué discutías con tía Audrey cuando hemos llegado?- preguntó Rose a Molly.

\- Preferiría pasar el resto del verano en otro lugar, no os ofendáis pero a vosotras os veo todos los días en el colegio, quería irme con mis amigas a la casa de Mina...- las chicas la entendieron, al fin y al cabo, eran amigas pero también entendían que Molly necesitaba estar con gente de su edad.

\- ¿Y cómo es qué te has quedado en la Madriguera?- preguntó Lily.

\- Pues porque al final me enteré...- Molly puso una sonrisa picara.- de qué Frank vendrá unos días aquí, a la Madriguera, ¿no es genial? ¡El chico más popular de Hogwarts vendrá con nosotras unos días!

-¿Qué, qué, qué, qué?- Lily se trababa.- ¿Qué Frank Longbottom vendrá a nuestra casa?

\- ¡Seremos la envidia cuando volvamos!- dijo ilusionada Molly.

\- Es tan... Guapo... Tan... Perfecto.- dijo Lily como una adolescente cualquiera pensando en su ídolo.

\- Mas que perfecto...- dijo Molly suspirando.- Es listo, es guapo, juega bien al quidditch.. Es el hombre ideal...

Rose contemplaba la escena atónita, a ella nunca se le ocurriría ponerse a babear y suspirar por un chico.

\- Es solo un tío.- dijo.

-¿Sólo un tío?- preguntaron indignadas las dos primas.- ¡Oh venga Rose, cualquier niña de Hogwarts ha soñado alguna vez con Frank!

\- Pues yo no.- dijo la chica, firme en sus ideas.

\- Ya...- dijo Molly y añadió.- eso es porque te gusta otro... ¿Quién es el afortunado Rosie?

\- Ninguno.- dijo la chica, no, no, jamás de los jamases se pillaría por un hombre, eran estúpidos e inmaduros, en su clase se metían con ella por estudiar tanto, y solo se preocupaban por tonterías.

-¡Rosie está enamorada!- cantaron al unisón Molly y Lily.

-¡Ni de coña!- dijo ella perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Quién es Rose?- preguntó Lily.- ¿Es Stan?

\- ¡Stan tiene novia!- dijo la chica nerviosa, odiaba los temas de hombres.- Además, NO.

-¿Y Peeta?- añadió Lily.- Es muy mono.

-¿Peeta?- dijo Rose recordando.- ¡NO! Además se pasa el día besuqueando a Katniss.

\- Mmm.- Molly miró a Rose.- ¡Ah ya se! ¡Se de uno con el que te encantaría besuquearte! Es alto, musculoso, ojos grises, rubio... Duerme a un tabique de ti ahora mismo...

\- ¿QUE?- gritó Rose, Lily se apartó para evitar la furia de su prima, Molly no había hecho nada bien diciendo eso.- ¡Que te enteres! ¡Nunca jamás besaría a Scorpius Malfoy!

Entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron Hugo y Scorpius.

-¡Queréis hacer el favor de hablar más bajo!- les gritó Hugo.- ¡Queremos dormir y se os oye todo!

\- Ya será para menos...- dijo Lily con una risita falsa, esperaba que no fuera así.

\- ¡Pues callaros ya! O hacer un hechizo silenciador, ¡pero no quiero volver a oír que Frank es perfecto, ¡POR FAVOR!- Lily y Molly se pusieron coloradas. Hugo se dirigió a su habitación pero Scorpius se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

\- Por cierto Weasley.- empezó el rubio dirigiéndose a Rose.- ni lo sueñes, yo tampoco te besaría en la vida.

Y dicho esto Scorpius se fue y dejó a Lily y Molly destornilladas de risa y a Rose roja de pies a cabeza con los ojos inyectados en sangre, lo odiaba, ¡odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy!


	3. El Juego del Yo nunca

A la mañana siguiente las primas se levantaron tarde, Rose no había dormido muy bien aquella noche puesto que no había dejado de soñar con serpientes asesinas. Cuando bajaron a desayunar los chicos no estaban, y Arthur las informó de que se habían ido a jugar al quidditch. Roxanne y Lucy estaban jugando con muñecas y la abuela Molly había salido a comprar. Nunca la Madriguera se había encontrado más en silencio desde que llegaron ayer.

Las chicas fueron a recoger sus cosas para la acampada, James había conseguido que Ted le dejara su antigua tienda, ellas cargaron en una mochila algo de ropa, sólo acamparían dos noches, también metieron la comida.

\- Pues creo que Algie si que viene.- dijo Rose haciendo mención al pequeño de los Longbottom, al instante Lily se puso roja.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Molly.

\- A tu prima le gusta.- dijo Rose divertida.- Creo que ya se yo porque os habéis apuntado las dos a la acampada.

\- Todos aquí tienen intereses, prima.- dijo Molly guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Y si no porque crees que James y Fred han invitado a Alice y Lysander?

\- Degenerados...- murmuró Rose.

A las dos horas los chicos ya estaban bien vestidos para ir a la casa del señor Lovegood, sitio de reunión donde habían quedado. Los mayores ayudaron a sus primos a aparecerse en el jardín del señor Lovegood. Allí ya les esperaban los gemelos Scamander de dieciséis años, Lorcan, el chico, y Lysander, la chica, ambos rubios y de complexión flacucha junto a su madre, Luna Scamander que conversaba animadamente con la madre de los Longbottom, Hanna. Frank el hijo mayor de Neville se encontraba apoyado en un árbol hablando con su hermana Alice de dieciséis años y Algie que iba al curso de Rose fue el primero en acercarse a saludarlos. Después de tomar una deliciosa comida en casa del señor Lovegood, los chicos decidieron partir hacia la aventura cuando terminaron de reposar. Los trece caminaron por el bosque durante aproximadamente dos horas y cuando vieron un pequeño llano entre los árboles en el que había una charca decidieron que era el lugar idóneo para acampar.

\- Es perfecto...- dijeron casi todos cuando la tienda de Ted estuvo montada, era genial, por dentro tenía un salón con un montón de cojines y almohadones, había una mesa bastante grande, y dos especies de habitaciones, las cinco chicas se quedaron con la pequeña y los chicos se instalaron en la grande. Cuando las chicas salieron ellos ya estaban en la charca bañándose.

-¡Venir a bañaros!- les gritó Frank.- ¡El agua está estupenda!

Las chicas se fueron a poner sus bañadores y a bañarse, todas menos...

\- ¡Vamos Weasley!- le dijo Malfoy salpicándola desde la orilla.- ¿Por qué no te bañas?

\- No es asunto tuyo si me baño o no.- le respondió fríamente Rose.

\- ¡Vale Weasleeey!- dijo él.- Solo intentaba ser amable como Albus me pidió...

-¿Quieres ser amable?- el chico asintió.- ¡Piérdete!

\- ¡Dios Weasley deberías traer un manual!- y dicho esto Malfoy se fue nadando a jugar con Hugo. Su piel era blanca como la leche, y su mojado pelo de oro se le pegaba al cuello, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos eran grises, sus labios carnosos, Rose miró más abajo y se dio cuenta que sin camiseta se podía ver mejor que Scorpius ya no tenía cuerpo de niño, se le notaba los abdominales y unos músculos perfectos gracias a su entrenamiento de quidditch... ¡un momento! ¿Estaba mirando a Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Mirando? ¿Se estaba comiendo con los ojos a su peor enemigo? ¡NO! ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso con el estúpido mayor de los estúpidos? Si hubiera una ciudad de idiotas, Rose pensó que a él le deberían de nombrar alcalde. ¡Si, ese era el pensamiento correcto! Míralos, Hugo y Malfoy, los dos idiotas más idiotas del planeta jugando juntos, mientras se le iban ocurriendo insultos nuevos alguien se le sentó a su lado.

-¡Eh Rose! ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó Lorcan Scamander. Lo conocía de toda la vida, pero nunca han llegado a mantener una relación de amigos.- ¿No te bañas?

\- ¡Eih Lorcan!- le saludó Rose.- Pues no... No me apetece mucho...

\- Entiendo.- le dijo el chico.- Bueno, ¿que tal todo? ¿Cómo ves el curso que viene? Es uno de los más duros, ya te lo aviso.- siguieron hablando toda la tarde, a Rose le gustó mucho aquella conversación, Lorcan parecía un chico supermaduro para tener solamente un año más que ella. Cuando el crepúsculo amenazaba el horizonte los chicos salieron del agua y se fueron a la tienda para cambiarse.

-¡Esto es genial- dijo Lysander en el habitáculo de las chicas.- Por cierto chicas, ¿alguna sabe si James tiene novia?- Las del clan Weasley se miraron sonriendo.

\- No, no tiene.- dijo Molly.- además creo que le gustas...

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendida Lysander.- ¡A mí también me gusta!

Las chicas salieron, todos habían decidido que era mejor cenar fuera, a la luz de las estrellas, Frank hizo aparecer una hoguera, Molly admiró lo bien que le había salido y el chico se vio complacido. Cenaron y cuando terminaron se tiraron una hora contando historias de terror, la que más asustó a Rose fue la del violador de Ottery St. Catchpole, aunque francamente sabía que era mentira, o eso quería creer. Más tarde Fred y James sacaron tres botellas de Whisky de fuego de la mochila.

-¡Tatatachán!- rió James, pero antes de hacer nada más dijo.- ¡Hugoooo, creo que es hora de irse a dormir!

-¿Qué?- se quejó el pequeño de todos.- ¡Jamás!

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el abuelo?- le preguntó Fred.- Venías si nos hacías caso en todo, así que ahora vete a acostar, ¡lo que viene ahora es solo para mayores!

Hugo aceptó a regañadientes y se metió en la tienda.

-¿Alguien a jugado alguna vez al _"yo nunca_ "?- preguntó James mientras Fred hacía aparecer de la nada 12 vasos. Todos negaron.

\- Claro... Es un juego muggle.- dijo James mientras los llenaba y daba un vaso a cada uno.- pues consiste en que alguien debe decir una frase que comience con "yo nunca", como por ejemplo..."yo nunca he oído hablar de la magia" y las personas que SI hayan realizado la acción mencionada tienen que beber de su vaso, ¿entendéis?- los chicos afirmaron.

\- ¡Menuda tontería de juego!- dijo Frank y se puso a discutir con los chicos que le insistía en que esperara y verá. A todo esto Lily aprovechó para susurrarle al oído a su prima...

\- Oye Rose, ¿alguna vez bebiste Whisky? Porque yo no.

\- Me temo que yo tampoco.- dijo Rose preocupada.

Hicieron turnos que irían guiados por las agujas del reloj, la primera era Lily, la muchacha no sabía que decir...

-Yo nunca he hecho algo y le he echado la culpa a mi hermano.- James bebió a instante al igual que Lorcan y Lysander y Alice.

\- Yo nunca me he saltado alguna norma del colegio.- el turno era de Rose, todos bebieron menos ella.

\- ¡Anda ya, Rose!- rió Albus.- ¡Y todas las noches que has paseado por el castillo de noche cuando volvías a la sala de Gryffindor!

\- ¡Pero eso es distinto!- se quejó Rose.- ¡Yo no he infligido ninguna norma seria!

\- Sección prohibida...- tosió Scorpius, todos le miraron.

\- Son las reglas Rosieee...- insistió James.- Da un traguito.

\- Está bien...- accedió Rose llevandose el vaso a la boca, estaba asqueroso y le quemaba la garganta, pero hizo de tripas corazón, no quería que los demás supieran que era la primera vez que bebía. El juego siguió, un poco aburrido la verdad, hasta que le tocó el turno a Fred.

\- Yo nunca he besado a alguien de Ravenclaw.- bebió Frank, Lorcan y Lysander, los dos últimos pertenecían a esa casa, Scorpius también bebió, ¿Qué? -pensó Rose- ¿Quién es la idiota que ha besado a Malfoy?- o sea quería decir -¿Quién es la pobre idiota qué Malfoy había engañado para besarla?

\- Yo nunca he besado a alguien de Hufflepaf.- el turno era de James el cual bebió, Frank, Fred y Alice también, Rose sabía que su prima Molly bebería, pues estaba al tanto de sus amoríos, lo que le sorprendió era volver a ver a Malfoy dándole otra vez a la copa, ¿ese estúpido también se había besuqueado con alguien de esa casa?

\- Yo nunca he besado a alguien de Slytherin.- dijo Albus el cual bebió, Rose sabía que su primo había besado únicamente a una chica de su casa, Frank también bebió y Lysander también, y como no, el principito de las serpientes también bebió, en esos momentos Rose sentía algo hacia el que no podía describirlo, era una especie de odio y rabia...Rose pensó que descubrirían su secreto, ella nunca había besado a nadie, quedaría como una completa idiota delante de todos, solo quedaba que la siguiente persona dijera la casa restante pero no fue así...

\- Yo nunca besaría a alguien que se encuentra aquí.- dijo su prima Molly disimuladamente y le guiñó un ojo a Rose, le había salvado el trasero. Tardaron un poco pero todos comenzaron a beber, primero Fred, Alice, James, Lysander, Frank, Molly, Algie, Lily, Lorcan, el cual miró a Rose mientras bebía, y, ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué Malfoy quería besar a alguien que se encontraba allí? ¡Pues ella también! Y ni corta ni perezosa se bebió todo el vaso y le pidió a James que le echara más, la cosa fue mal porque tuvo una extraña sensación de mareo, pero pensó que no sería nada. A continuación, el capullo, SI, CAPULLO de Malfoy dijo lo que tanto temía Rose.

\- Yo nunca he besado a alguien de Gryffindor.- Frank, Fred, Molly, James, Alice y bebieron, ya está habían descubierto quien nunca había besado a nadie, Lily, Algie y ella, Rose, o tal vez no, Rose cogió de nuevo su vaso y volvió a vaciarlo en una fracción de segundo. Molly y Lily se sorprendieron, al igual que Albus, Scorpius tenía la cara desencajada y los demás no se daban cuenta de que Rose mentía, solo los tres primeros lo sabían. De repente la hija mayor de Ron se levantó y echó a correr hacia el bosque con las manos en la boca. No sé encontraba nada bien, en verdad no era bueno eso del alcohol, vomitó todo y se limpió con el agua del río que llegaba a la charca, estaba muy mareada, de la nada apareció alguien, al principio se asustó pero luego se dio cuenta de que sólo era Lorcan.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras la levantaba del sueño.

\- No me ha sentado bien la bebida.- dijo ella, le costaba articular.

\- Has bebido con demasiado ímpetu.- dijo Lorcan apoyándola en el árbol más cercano. Ella rió falsamente. Se tiraron un buen rato en silencio, a Rose le daba todo vueltas, Lorcan rompió el hielo - ¿A quién has besado de Gryffindor?

\- Es un secreto.- genial, no había otra respuesta más sumamente... Infantil, Lorcan hizo un gesto de "está bien" y añadió.- ¿Y a quién besarías de los que están aquí?

\- Mmm también es un secreto.- Rose no podía pensar, y eso era una mala señal, una muy mala señal, asi que añadió al recordar que el también bebió.- ¿Y tu a quién besarías?

\- Yo...-dijo Lorcan acercándose.- yo te besaría a ti.- dicho esto Lorcan se abalanzó sobre Rose, dejándola atrapada entre el árbol y su cuerpo, giraba su cabeza y pronto sus labios rozaron los de Rose.


	4. Cálida inocencia

\- Yo...-dijo Lorcan acercándose.- yo te besaría a ti.- dicho esto Lorcan se abalanzó sobre Rose, dejándola atrapada entre el árbol y su cuerpo, giraba su cabeza y pronto sus labios rozaron los de Rose. No se sentía mal del todo, era su primer beso, nunca se imaginó que fuera con Lorcan, era extraño, iba a separarse, eso no era lo que quería, es decir, le gustaba lo que Lorcan estaba haciendo y un cosquilleo le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero inevitablemente pensaba que Lorcan no era el chico a quien ella deseaba, se quería separar pero por alguna extraña razón, seguramente el alcohol, no podía y se dejo llevar, dejó de pensar...

\- ¡Hijo de...!- gritó una sombra mientras se abalanzaba hacia Lorcan apartándolo de Rose, era Scorpius. Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo, Malfoy le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara a Lorcan, este se quiso defender pero Malfoy se lo ponía difícil, también llegó a la escena Albus quien separó a los chicos.

\- ¡Tío como has podido!- dijo Al mientras todavía sujetaba a Scorpius para que no le volviera a pegar.- ¡Es mi prima!

-¡Y está borracha!- añadió Scorpius con el puño amenazante.- Te estás aprovechando de ella.

¿Aprovechando de ella? ¿De Rose?- pensó la chica, la cabeza le daba vueltas.- ¿Qué Malfoy y su primo pensaban que se estaban aprovechando de ella? ¡Eso jamás! Nadie, nadie se aprovechaba de Rose Weasley.

\- ¿Puerquue nus vais a molestaar a otro la...do?- logró articular Rose.

\- Rose estás borracha...- le dijo su primo Albus.

\- ¡No toy de manera ninguna!- dijo confundiendo el orden de las palabras.- tú y tu amigo escorpión gos podeis venir por donde os habeis ido... ¡Os podéis ir por donde habéis venido!

\- Tio, Albus, no le estoy haciendo nada que ella no quiera.- añadió Lorcan con cara de bueno.

\- ¡Excactoo!- gritó Rose más fuerte.- ¡Y ahora dejarnos intimidad!

Albus y Scorpius salieron corriendo, Rose era temible si se enfadaba.

-¡Menuda leche le has metido a Lorcan!- admiró Albus.

\- Lo he hecho por ti.- dijo Scorpius.- Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si esa hubiera sido mi prima... Siguieron andando en silencio, Al pensó que se habían perdido ya que no encontraban el camino de regreso a la tienda pero de repente Algie y Lily salieron de las sombras, Al pensó que el pequeño de los Longbottom tenía las mismas intenciones que Lorcan con Rose pero su hermana habló.

\- Yo que vosotros no iría para allá.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Al.

\- ¡Tienen todos las hormonas disparadas!- dijo Algie poniendo cara de asco.- Mi hermano ha desaparecido con tu prima por el bosque y James, Lysander, Fred y mi hermana están tonteando todo el rato, ¡nosotros nos largamos de allí!

\- Pues lo que tenéis allí.- dijo Scorpius señalando donde habían dejado a Rose y Lorcan,- no es mucho más agradable.

\- Yo me voy a dormir hermano, no me encuentro nada bien.- dijo Al a Scorpius y ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles dejando a Lily y Algie allí. Lily se sentó en el suelo y Algie la imitó.

\- No me quiero imaginar lo que está pasando en la tienda...- dijo Algie divertido.

-¡Ni yo!- exageró Lily.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene las hormonas tan revolucionadas?

\- Debe ser la edad...- dijo Algie. Se quedaron ahí, hablando, contemplando las estrellas, los dos estaban realmente a gusto. Lily pensó que Algie era el chico ideal, tan modosito, tan divertido... Pasaron las horas, Lily no sabía cuanto llevaban allí...

\- Algie... Yo nunca he besado a nadie.- le confesó Lily al chico, tal vez el alcohol le haya soltado un poco y, en condiciones normales nunca hubiera dicho eso.

\- Yo tampoco.- contestó el chaval afirmando las sospechas de Lily.- Si no creo... Que ya habría intentado besarte.- el chico miró a los ojos de Lily.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó Lily sonrojada.- y si...- Lily se puso enfrente de él.- ¿Quieres tener tu primer beso conmigo?- el chico asintió, Lily acercó más y más su rostro al de él, notaba su aliento y su respiración agitada.- Oye... No sé lo que estoy haciendo...- susurró riendo.

\- Sigue como estabas.- le dijo él, acercándose a su boca, se humedeció los labios y los posó sobre los de ella, fue un simple roce y se apartaron, pero luego volvieron a la carga con más, incluso se atrevieron a explorar con sus lenguas la boca del otro, y ambos pensaban que esa era la mejor sensación del mundo.


	5. Lost

Rose se levantó, no sabía donde estaba, parecía la tienda, estaba todo a oscuras, no tenía ni idea de como había llegado allí. Se giró y vio la litera donde dormía placidamente sus primas Lily y Molly. Le dolía la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable y se volvió a tumbar y a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya era de día, muy de día, miró su reloj, las dos de la tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? No había nadie en la habitación de las chicas, Rose, que debió de quedarse dormida vestida, se sentó en la cama y trató de recordar lo que había pasado pero por más que lo intentaba parecía que se la hubiera olvidado todo, recordó que por la noche habían jugado a ese estúpido juego del _yo nunca_ , y que, no sabe como, estaba a solas con Lorcan, que este la besó y aparecieron Malfoy y Albus, y que ella los había echado de allí, y siguió con Lorcan, besándose, y no recordaba más de lo que pasó.

Salió de la tienda y vio que en el lago estaban jugando Scorpius, su hermano y Albus. Alice y Lysander estaban encima de los hombros de Fred y James, jugando haber quien tira a quien al agua. Lorcan estaba jugando con Algie a los naipes explosivos a la sombra de un árbol y Lily estaba contemplándolos. No había ni rastro de Molly y Frank. Rose le hizo un gesto a Lily para que viniera hacia ella y la chica obedeció, ambas se sentaron a la copa de un alejado árbol.

\- ¡Has despertado!- exclamó Lily divertida.

-¡Tsssss!- le mandó callar Rose, tenía la boca seca.- No grites o mi cabeza explotará.

\- Ayer te pusiste muy borracha.- dijo entre risas Lily.

\- No me acuerdo de casi nada.- dijo frustrada Rose. Se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Con quién de Gryffindor te has besado si se puede saber?- preguntó pícaramente Lily.

\- Con nadie...- respondió Rose.- ya lo sabes... No se por qué dije que sí.

\- Ya…- respondió la prima.- lo que ya no sé es que pasó cuando te perdiste por el bosque con Lorcan, ni qué pasó cuando fueron Al y Scorpius. Rose le contó lo que recordaba, como Lorcan la había besado, y como Scorpius y Albus aparecieron.

\- Parece ser que ayer las dos...- empezó Lily.- dimos nuestro primer beso.

\- ¡Eh!- exclamó Rose emocionada, quería que su prima le contara todo todo.- Pero, ¿con quién y cómo...?- Lily le contó la historia de como ella y Algie se habían besado.

\- Es fantástico.- le sonrió Rose.- porque, ¿a tí te gusta Algie mucho, no?

\- Claro que sí.- respondió la pequeña y preguntó.- ¿Y a tí Lorcan?

\- Mmm...- Rose bajó la cabeza.- Creo... Creo que si no hubiera estado borracha le habría parado los pies, él... él... no, no me gusta.

\- Entiendo...- dijo comprensiva Lily.

\- ¡Buenos diaaaaas!- exclamó Molly Weasley acercándose a ellas, salía de la tienda y Frank también, este fue con Algie y Lorcan y ella con sus dos primas.- ¿Qué tal están mis dos primas favoritas?

-¿Qué te pasa?- rieron preguntando a Molly las dos chicas. Molly sonrió.

\- Frank y tu...- empezó Lily pero no siguió, todas sabía lo que esa frase significaba.

\- ¡Siii!- repondió Molly emocionadísima.- Es genial, él si que sabe como tratar a una mujer...

\- Pues parece que aquí todo el mundo pilló cacho anoche.- dijo Rose divertida.

\- Si, todos menos esos tres.- dijo señalando donde jugaban Albus, Scorpus y Hugo. Las tres rieron y se pusieron al día en como habían pasado la noche con "sus chicos".

Después de un rato decidieron que era buena idea comer ya. Tomaron un delicioso estofado que los mayores cocinaron gracias a la magia. Después reposaron la copiosa comida. A las 6 de la tarde Fred y James decidieron jugar al quiddich.

\- Yo no juego.- sentenció Rose.- No me encuentro bien.

\- Yo tampoco me encuentro bien.- dijo Lorcan.- Creo que descansaré.

\- Esta bien...- habló Fred.- Hugo tú tampoco juegas.

-¡Una mierda!- exclamó el pequeño enfadado.- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque contigo somos impares.- le explicó James.- y como tú has sido el último en apuntarte a la excursión, te quedas sin jugar.

\- Soy los dos unos gilipollas.- les gritó a sus primos.

\- Hugo, creo que a tía Hermione no le gustaría oírte decir palabrotas.- se rieron James y Fred.

\- No seáis capullos.- le defendió Albus.- al menos dejarle jugar de reserva...

\- ¡Ohh!- exclamó James.-Esta bien abogado de pleitos pobres...Hugo puedes ser el suplente... si alguien se lesiona sales tú.

\- El suplente, si, él suplente...- dijo Hugo descendiendo de su escoba y perdiéndose en la tienda.

Rose estaba sentada en la copa de un árbol cercano a la charca. Lorcan se la acercó.

\- Damos un paseo.- le preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Rose le siguió. Iban agarrados de la mano, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los que estaban jugando al quiddich Lorcan se paró en frente de ella y la intentó besar pero la chica logró zafarse de sus labios.

\- Oye Lorcan...- empezó Rose.- mira no te ofendas pero lo de ayer fue un error.

-¿Un error?- dijo el chico incrédulo.- Ayer no parecía eso.

\- ¡Ayer estaba borracha!- dijo Rose, no tenía mucha paciencia.

\- O sea que solo te liaste conmigo porque estabas borracha...- dijo tristemente Lorcan.

\- Lorcan...- el chico la dio la espalda.- Lorcan no sé si para ti significó algo más pero para mí no, yo... A mi no me gustas.- genial Rose Weasley, ¡que tacto! pareces tú padre...- es decir, ni tu ni ningún chico...

\- Vale no sigas, creo que lo he captado.- dijo Lorcan sin mirarla.- Entonces, ¿no tengo posibilidades?

\- Mmm...- Rose no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.- lo siento...pero no...

\- De acuerdo...- dijo Lorcan mientras caminaba hacia la tienda. Rose se quedó ahí sola, y decidió volver a ver como sus amigos jugaban al quidditch. Se sentó debajo de un árbol, pensaba, ¿Lorcan estaba enamorado de ella? ¡Dios! ¡Por qué no aparecían en los libros como tratar a los chicos! Miró al cielo para ver como Scorpius marcaba en la portería imaginaria que Fred y James habían hecho aparecer y celebró el gol de manera exagerada - engreído.- pensó ella, lo que le faltaba ahora era estar ahí mirando a Malfoy, así que se levantó y se metió en la tienda. Era raro, su hermano no estaba allí, esperó unos momentos y salió a buscarlo a los alrededores de la tienda, ni rastro, volvió para ver si había vuelto pero no era así, preocupada llamó a Fred que estaba jugando, este bajó a regañadientes.

\- Hugo no está, no le encuentro.- dijo preocupada.

\- ¡Oh Rosie a lo mejor ha ido al "baño"!- dijo mientras se disponía a volver a jugar pero Rose le tiró de la manga.

\- ¡Enserio, Fred!- dijo Rose enfadada.- ¡Creo que se ha ido, le he estado buscando pero no le encuentro!

\- Esta bien...- dijo Fred.- ¡Chavales fin del partido! ¡Venir aquí!

Los chicos bajaron preguntándose que pasaría, Lorcan que estaba por allí también se acercó.

\- Rose dice que ha buscado a Hugo y que no esta...- parecía preocupado, ¿o culpable?

\- Y Rose no ha pensado que puede estar, no se, ¡meando!- dijo James riendo.

\- James no es una broma.- dijo la chica.- he estado diez minutos buscando y no aparece...

\- Ya verás como así aparece.- dijo James sacando su varita.- ¡Accio Hugo!- nada pasó.- ¡Accio Hugo Weasley!

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso funcionará?- dijo Rose desesperada.

\- Dejar de discutir.- intervino Frank.- Podemos ir a buscarle, Alice, Algie y yo podemos ir volando por allí, y Lorcan, Lysander, y Molly podéis ir por el otro lado volando. James, Lily, Scorpius y Albus podéis buscarle andando y tú Rose, te puedes quedar aquí con Fred, esperando por si vuelve.

\- ¡Ni de coña!- dijo la chica.- Es un buen plan pero yo voy a buscar a mi hermano.

\- Si quieres yo me puedo quedar y tu te vas con James y los demás...- se ofreció Lily, ella aceptó y todos se pusieron a buscar decididos a encontrar a Hugo antes de que anochezca. Si lo veían o tenían problemas debían lanzar chispas rojas de sus varitas hacia el cielo. James, Albus, Scorpius, y Rose llevaban caminando en silencio media hora cuando James habló.

\- Rose... Lo siento, tal vez si no me hubiera portado tan mal con él... No se habría ido.

\- No te preocupes, está acostumbrado a que yo le trate mal.- dijo la chica arrepentida.- además todo el mundo sabe que la culpa es de Malfoy...

-¡¿Perdona, Weasley?!- dijo el pobre Scorpius sorprendido.

\- Como lo oyes idiota.- le recriminó Rose.- fue idea tuya que viniera, si no, él estaría tan a gustito en casa.

\- ¡ PUES LO SIENTO, WEASLEY!- le gritó Scorpius.- ¡Siento ser la única persona amable con tu hermano!

\- ¡Oh callaros los dos!- gritó Albus más fuerte.- ¡Estoy harto de vuestras peleas!

\- ¡Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Albus!- chilló Rose.

\- ¡No hables así a Albus, Weasley!- le dijo Scorpius.

\- ¡Tu no me das órdenes, Malfoy!- ¿Pero quién se habría creído que era esa pequeña serpiente?

\- ¡No os aguanto más!- dijo Al mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba deprisa hacia otro lado.

-¡Eh Al!- le gritó James que hasta entonces no se había metido en la pelea.- ¡Quedaos aquí, voy a buscar a Albus!

Rose y Scorpius se quedaron ahí mirándose, desafiantes, Rose sentía que si la dejaran lo mataría allí mismo.

-¡Pero qué...!- gritó Scorpius mientras salía corriendo dirección al bosque. Rose le gritó pero al ver que no contestaba decidió correr tras él. Le tenía delante, pero Scorpius corría más rápido que ella.- ¡Hugo!- gritaba el muchacho. ¿Hugo? ¿Qué había visto a Hugo? Rose apretó el paso pero Scorpius ya casi desapareció, ya estaba oscureciendo y no le veía, corrió todo lo deprisa que podía y de pronto quiso parar, lo intentó pero sus piernas no frenaban, una gran cuesta estaba frente a ella y Rose cayó rodando hasta abajo, ¡Dios como le dolía todo el cuerpo! Se levantó, tenía varios rasguños, pero en el fondo se encontraba bien, miró hacia alante y vio a Malfoy tendido en el suelo.

-¿Qué tal si me ayudas?- preguntó Scorpius, Rose miró que tenía el pie torcido y atrapado debajo de un árbol. Mediante magia Rose se libró del tronco y Scorpius se logró poner de pie pero cojeaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era una bruja menor de edad que buscaba a su hermano en el bosque mientras anochecía y a su lado tenía a su malherido enemigo Scorpius Malfoy.


	6. Virgen de labios

\- Buena idea la tuya de salir corriendo por el bosque.- le echó en cara Rose.

-Mira, lo siento.- se disculpó Malfoy mientras caminaban. Habían decidido seguir buscando a Hugo. Scorpius cojeaba, su tobillo estaba realmente hinchado, pero jamás mostraría signo de debilidad delante de Rose, ¡él también tenía orgullo!- Pensé que le había visto entre los árboles...

-¿En serio?- no era una burla, Rose quería pensar de verdad que Hugo estaba cerca de ellos.

-Si...- afirmó Malfoy, se cayó al suelo, tenía el tobillo realmente hinchado.

\- Oye...- empezó Rose.- ¿Quieres...que...- en verdad no sabía como podía decir eso a alguien a quien tanto odiaba- quieres que te lo cure?- preguntó mientras se agachaba y sacaba su varita.

-¿Sabes lo que haces?- preguntó Scorpius.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Rose incrédula.- ¡Estás hablando con la mejor bruja de tú curso para que te enteres!

\- La mejor después de mí.- dijo Scorpius orgulloso.

\- Qué yo sepa, tú estás ahí tirado y yo completamente sana.- se chuleó Rose, jaque mate.- Así que venga, pídelo por favor, pídeme que te cure Malfoy.- Rose estaba disfrutando en ese momento como una niña pequeña.

\- Weasley...- Scorpius jadeaba de dolor, la miró a los ojos azules y Rose le devolvió la mirada a sus grises ojos, era la primera vez que - según recordara Rose - se miraban directamente a los ojos.

\- Está bien.- accedió ella rompiendo la conexión.- Pero solo lo hago porque herido eres un engorro.- murmuró unas palabras en voz baja y a los segundos Scorpius no sentía dolor, podía andar perfectamente.

\- Gra... Gracias.- la susurró.- Creo que deberíamos volver a la tienda.

-¡No!- se negó la chica.- ¡Já! Tú si quieres te puedes ir, cobarde Slytherin, pero yo me quedo a buscar a mi hermano.

-¡Yo no soy cobarde!- le recriminó Scorpius.- ¡Te vas a enterar!- dijo sacando su varita, pero de repente un ruido cercano a ellos les paralizó, era una especie de lamento aterrador. Ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos y sus varitas preparadas.

-¡Auuuhhh!- gritó algo entre los arbustos.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Rose y Scorpius salieron de allí corriendo y cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente Scorpius picó a Rose.- Si no me equivoco Weasley... Te noto asustada.

-¿Perdona?- dijo ella indignada.- aquí el que ha salido corriendo eres tú.

\- Más quisieras...- volvieron a discutir y cuando estaban en el punto álgido de la conversación Rose y Scorpius los vieron, cuatro lobos enfrente de ellos, su primera reacción fue correr, los lobos les siguieron, Scorpius cogió de la mano a Rose, ese pequeño contacto aceleró las pulsaciones de ella. Scorpius tiró de ella dentro de una especie de pequeña cueva, los lobos saltaron dentro, hacia ellos.

-¡Protego totalum!- gritaron los dos chicos a la vez con sus varitas en la mano. Los lobos fueron expulsados fuera de la cueva. Se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, tumbados en el suelo, con el corazón apunto de salírseles de la boca de tanto correr. Al cabo de un rato Rose se levantó.

\- Creo que es buena idea esa tuya de volver con los demás.- le dijo a Scorpius. Y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva.- si nos atacan ahora estaremos preparados,- pero cuando la chica intentó salir de allí una onda la empujó dentro de la cueva.

\- Weasley...- empezó Malfoy mientras Rose intentaba salir de allí y volvía a ser enviada al interior de la cueva.- ¡Weasley, para! La fuerza de nuestro hechizo no permitirá entrar a nadie, pero tampoco nos dejará salir...

-¡Y un cuerno!- dijo Rose volviendo a ir a la entrada.- ¡Yo me largo!

\- ¡Oye que te crees!- se quejó él.- ¡La idea de pasar la noche aquí contigo hasta que eso nos deje salir no es precisamente encantadora!

\- ¡Si me hubieras dejado a mi esos lobos!

-¡Oh, lo siento por salvarte la vida Rose Weasley!- dijo mientras le daba la espalda... Estúpida Weasley, niñata engreída...- Te odio, no sé como lo haces, te lo juro, yo intento portarme bien contigo, todo por Albus está claro, pero es que... Eres imposible, parece que solo vives para incordiarme.

\- No te sientas alagado.- le contestó ella.- No eres nadie especial para mí, mi abuelo odia a tu abuelo, mi padre odia a tu padre y, yo te odio a ti, viene de familia.

\- Pues Hugo no me odia.- le dijo Scorpius.

\- Hugo es adoptado.- dijo con convencimiento Rose, y vio como Scorpius se giraba rápidamente para verificar si eso era cierto, y como vio a Rose medio riendo dijo:

\- ¡Vaya Weasley! Ignoraba que supieras bromear.

\- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.- le dijo la chica intentando sonar misteriosa.

\- Como por ejemplo, que te andas besuqueando con los miembros de Gryffindor.- dijo Malfoy, había un alo de triunfo en su rostro, parecía que hacía mucho que quería sacar ese tema.- No lo sabía, Albus no me ha dicho nada.

\- Claro, a ti que te importa.- intentó salir del atolladero Rose.- ¿Y por qué te iba a decir algo Albus?

\- ¿Por que nos lo contamos todo?- y encogió los hombros.- Venga, cuéntamelo, ¿si no que vamos a hacer hasta que se pase el hechizo?

\- Yo... Contigo, ¡ni echar un parchís!- le dejó bien claro la chica.

\- Ya claro...- él sonreía.- No será que es mentira, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Pues claro que no!- le gritó Rose.

\- Mmmm.- Scorpius parecía disfrutar del nerviosismo de Rose.- Yo que creía que eras virgen de labios...

\- ¿Virgen de qué...?- preguntó Rose, ¿Virgen de labios? ¿Qué narices significaba eso?

\- Significa que nunca has besado a nadie...- le explicó Scorpius, ¿qué no...? ¿Qué no ha besado a nadie...! Se iba a enterar ese Malfoy, se acercó hacia él y le agujereó el pecho con el dedo índice.

\- Para que te enteres Malfoy, he besado a multitud de chicos.- Scorpius susurró un "ya claro".- y todos coincidían además en que lo hago muy bien.

\- No me lo creo.- dijo Scorpius riendo. Esto enfureció más a Rose

-¿Qué no... Qué no te lo crees?- Rose estaba furiosa con esa pequeña serpiente, se iba a enterar de quien sabía y quién no sabía besar. Rose era así, a veces le daban venazos como en ese momento, en que cogió con una mano la camiseta de Malfoy y tiró hacia ella y con la otra le agarró la cabeza acariciando su fino y dorado pelo, acercó sus labios hacia los de Scorpius y lo besó. Luego sacó la lengua de su boca y tocó los labios de Scorpius, pidiéndole paso, Scorpius abrió la boca y Rose hizo el resto, al rato Rose abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó de él consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Salió corriendo por la entrada de la cueva, los hechizos se habían desvanecido. Scorpius se quedó ahí parado sin saber que hacer.

\- He besado a Malfoy... ¡¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?!- Rose pensaba mientras se alejaba de la cueva.- ¡¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?! - no dejaba de pensar.-...¡¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?!...- se arrepentía.- Dios, ¡he besado a Malfoy y... Me ha gustado!


	7. Buenas noches y buena suerte

\- ¡Weasley espérate!- le gritó Scorpius, la seguía.- ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¿Y si vuelven los lobos?

\- Voy a buscar a mí hermano, ¿es a lo que hemos venido no?- dio gracias a dios por que fuera de noche y no se la vieran los colores.

\- ¡Son las dos de la noche!- exclamó el rubio.- No creo que sea lo más sensato ir por el bosque...

\- Uih sii...el violador de Ottery St. Catchpole vendrá a por mí, ¿no?- se burló ella. Cogió su varita, se la puso en la palma de la mano y murmuró.- llévame ante mi hermano.- la varita se elevó he hizo de brújula, ella la siguió.- ¿Vienes o te quedas a esperar al violador?- él la siguió y estuvieron un buen rato sin hablar.

\- Oye Weasley...- Scorpius empezó y a ella no le gustaba nada ese tono, sabía de lo que le quería hablar.- lo de antes...

\- Olvídalo Malfoy.- dijo ella pareciendo que no le importaba.- solo lo hice para que comprobaras que no besaba tan mal...

\- Bueno...- dijo el mientras saltaba un tronco.- en mi escala del cero al diez te doy un... Seis.

-¡Já!- se rió ella.- Pues es mejor nota que la tuya, ya que te has quedado quieto como si te hubieran petrificado.

\- Eso era porque la que me tenía que besar eras tú.- comenzaron a discutir un buen rato, tal vez horas.

-Oye Malfoy.- estaba un poco preocupada.- yo creo que cada vez nos alejamos más.

\- La culpa es tuya.- dijo él.- el hechizo brújula se lo has hecho tú…

\- ¡Entonces vamos por el buen camino!- dijo convencida.

Caminaron y caminaron, a veces, decidían parar para descansar, lo único que habían comido desde el estofado de la comida era una barrita de chocolate que Scorpius había decidido compartir con Rose. El reloj de Rose marcaba las cinco y media, se encontraba muy cansada pero se puso en pie y continuaron caminando.

\- Esto me suena...- susurró Rose, mientras contemplaba a lo lejos ese edificio que tanto conocía.- ¡Malfoy creo que estamos en...!

\- ¡La Madriguera! - dijo Scorpius y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la casa. En la puerta vieron una pequeña silueta que Rose reconoció como la de su abuela, esta entró corriendo en la casa y salió segundos después con otras personas más, Rose reconoció a Hermione y a su hermano junto a la figura de otra mujer que no conocía. Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia allá y en cuanto pudo, Rose se tiró a los brazos de su madre. La señora Weasley sacó su varita, apuntó al cielo y de ella salieron chispas rojas.

\- Mamá...- Hermione abrazó fuerte a su hija. Rose vio como la mujer, que ahora reconocía como Astora, la madre de Scorpius hacia lo mismo con su hijo. Rose se separó y se volvió hacia su hermano que estaba dispuesto a abrazarla pero esta se abalanzó sobre él y le propinaba golpes a la vez que decía.-TU...ESTÚPIDO...HUGO...NO...SABES...LO...QUE...ME...HAS...HECHO...

PASAR...ESTABA...MUERTA...DE...MIEDO...POR...TÍ..- Scorpius y Hermione intentaron apartar a Rose de su hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Oh venga, Weasley! - le controló Scorpius.- No me digas que no ha sido una excursión emocionante.- ella lo fulminó con la mirada, aparecieron por la puerta Molly, Fred y James, Lily, después de los abrazos, Scorpius preguntó.- Bueno alguien nos va a contar que ha pasado aquí...

\- Me largue de la tienda...- empezó Hugo.- No aguantaba más que abusaran de mí... Y vine a casa, la verdad es que no se muy bien como llegue hasta aquí.- parecía arrepentido.- cuando llegué ya era de noche...

\- Nosotros buscamos por el aire pero no vimos nada.- dijo Molly.- decidimos volver al campamento.

\- Y Al y yo os intentamos buscar después de vuestra pelea.- intervino James.- pero no os encontramos, ni a Hugo tampoco, y regresamos a la tienda y contamos lo que había sucedido. Entonces decidimos que lo más sensato era volver a casa y contar lo que había pasado. Pero cuando volvimos Hugo ya estaba en casa, pero vosotros no, intentamos mandaros las señales rojas del cielo, ¿no las visteis?- Rose y Scorpius negaron.

\- Entonces Arthur y yo, al ver que no volvíais decidimos llamar a Ron y Hermione...- dijo la señora Weasley.

\- Y yo vi conveniente llamar a los señores Malfoy.- dijo Hermione.- ¡Oh mirar allí vienen!

A toda velocidad se acercaban dos figuras en escoba, y una tercera que las seguía. Las tres figuras descendieron y Rose vio como su padre discutía con la otra figura.

\- ¡Te lo dije Weasley!- Era Draco Malfoy.- Te dije que mi hijo traería a tú hija sana y salva.

-¿Tú hijo?- Ron se fue acercando hacia Rose.- ¡seguro que fue mi hija quién los condujo hasta aquí!

\- ¡Chicooos!- su discusión quedó tapada por el grito de la tercera figura, Albus corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó.

-¿Nos buscaste toda la noche?- preguntó Rose.

\- Pues claro.- afirmó él.- ¿Cómo pensáis que no iba buscar a mis dos mejores amigos?- Rose y Scorpius se sonrojaron.- Lo que no entiendo es como habéis sobrevivido una noche sin mataros...- no sabían que contestar...

\- Scorpius recoge tus cosas.- sentenció su padre, a Rose sintió como le clavaban cien agujas en el corazón.

\- Papá... Yo me quiero quedar.- le rogó Scorpius.

\- Draco... déjale que se quede.- dijo Astora.- lo que ha pasado hoy le puede pasar a cualquiera...

\- ¡Venga señor Malfoy, déjele quedarse!- le rogaron también todos los primos.

\- ¡Está bien!- le permitió Draco, y cogió a Astora del brazo, se despidió y ambos se desaparecieron por red flu.

\- ¡A dormir todos!- dijo el señor Weasley, mientras mandaba a sus nietos a la cama.

\- Adiós mamá.- dijo Hugo besando a Hermione.- adiós, papá.- hizo lo mismo con su padre. Y subió las escaleras junto con Malfoy, eran los últimos.

\- ¡Adiós papis!- dijo Rose a sus padres abrazándolos.- Estoy cansadísima.- y dicho esto subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, a oscuras encontró el pomo de la puerta, pero una mano agarró la suya libre, y la obligó a girarse, su corazón latía a un ritmo imposible, era Scorpius.

\- ¿Hace un besito de buenas noches, Weasley?- dijo mientras Rose intentó librarse de lo que iba a pasar, él apretó fuertemente las muñecas de Rose contra la pared impidiéndola moverse, la lengua de Scorpius fue directa a inspeccionar la suya, Rose se dejó llevar, como su primer beso con Lorcan, se sentía paralizada, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo besaba! Scorpius siguió hasta que oyeron un ruido, éste se separó bruscamente, la miró a los ojos y se metió rápidamente en su habitación. Por el hueco de la escalera aparecieron sus abuelos.

\- Venga Rosie.- dijo su abuela.- ¡Necesitas descansar!

\- Si...- dijo ella mientras se metía en su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama, Lily y Molly se habían vuelto a dormir, cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar.


	8. Deja vu

Despertó cuando los rayos de sol le daban de lleno en la cara, no había nadie más en la habitación así que se vistió y bajó las escaleras a la cocina, allí encontró a casi todos sus primos.

\- ¿Ya te has levantado?- le preguntó su abuela, ella asintió.- Mejor, desayuna pronto, y deja hueco para la comida de cumpleaños de Roxanne.- ¡El cumpleaños de Roxanne! ¡Lo había olvidado!

-¡Felicidades enana!- gritó Rose mientras abrazaba a su prima más pequeña.- ¡Mamá y papá vendrán luego con tu regalo!

\- Rose cariño...- ese tono de su abuela era para pedirle algo.- haces el favor de ir a despertar a Scorpius, no encuentro a Albus por ningún lado...

\- Está bien...- aceptó ella, subió de nuevo las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo donde la noche anterior Malfoy la había besado... ¿El pasillo dónde Malfoy la había besado? ¡LA HABÍA BESADO! Era real, ¡no lo había soñado! Todavía cerrando los ojos podía sentir el contactos con los labios, los deliciosos labios de Malfoy, ¡EH! NO, NO, NO, Malfoy, Malfoy, era, ES el enemigo, es el chico al que ha odiado tantos años, el que le arrebata sus triunfos en los estudios, el que acapara a Albus todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Estúpido Malf...!- susurró a la vez que entraba en la habitación y veía la figura soñolienta de Scorpius. Estaba ahí, tumbado en la cama, dormía sin camiseta, ¡Por qué Merlín la hacía pasar por aquello! Se le marcaba perfectamente la tableta de chocolate en los abdominales, Rose se acercó despacio para no hacer ruido, le miró de arriba abajo, se paró en sus labios, ejercían una extraña atracción hacia ella, se acercó a ellos, quería besarlos de nuevo - NO ROSE, RESISTE A LA TENTACIÓN - ¡a la mierda el pecado! Se acercó más y más y cuando sus narices se rozaron los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras ella se apartaba rápidamente.

\- Despertarte... Mi abuela me mandó.- dijo ella temblorosa.

-¡Oh y veo que también me envió el desayuno! Boca de Weasley mmmm...- bromeo Scorpius pero no reía, estaba como si hubiera cazado a un ladrón con las manos en la masa.

\- Para que te enteres niñato, nunca jamás te besaría.- dijo Rose, y se dio cuenta de que sonó un poco estúpido. Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir consiguió escuchar un...

\- ¡Irónico! ¡Juraría haber oído esa frase antes...!

Qué había hecho, - Rose esto no es propio de tí- se dijo para sus adentros,- tu no pierdes el control por un chico,- ¡y menos por Malfoy! - No te puedes estar enamorando de Malfoy, no, no, no, ¿pero que estaba diciendo? ¡MALFOY ASCO, PUNTO Y FINAL!

Fue a la cocina y desayunó lo suficientemente deprisa como para que cuando Malfoy bajara vestido ella ya estuviera fuera de la casa cuidando de sus primas Roxanne y Lucy, mientras hablaba con Lily.

\- ¿Cómo es que no mataste a Malfoy ayer en el bosque?- preguntó divertida Lily.

\- Ganas no me faltaron...- dijo Rose con ira pero se calló porque una lechuza se acercaba por el horizonte y traía una carta en el pico, era para Lily.

 _Querida Lily:_

 _¿Qué tal todo? La verdad es que no sé que escribirte, ni como decir todo lo que siento en esta carta, me gustaría verte de nuevo, si tu quieres, ¿qué tal en el Caldero Chorreante el viernes a las seis? Espero que me confirmes, todo tuyo..._

 _Algie Longbottom._

\- Es de Algie.- le contó a Rose.- ¡Quiere que quedemos! ¡Voy corriendo a contestarle!

Lily fue corriendo a la casa. Rose se preguntó donde estaría su prima Molly, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer suposiciones porque Fred y James iban hacia ella.

\- Dice la abuela que nos ayudes a poner la mesa aquí fuera para el cumple de Roxanne.- dijo el mayor de los Potter.- dice que dentro no cabemos.

\- ¿Quién vendrá?- preguntó ella.

\- Tus padres, mis padres, tia Audrey, y tia Ginny.- dijo Fred.- Los demás trabajan...

Pasó el resto de la mañana hasta la comida ayudando a Fred y James y su abuela a colocar y cocinar todo para la comida.

\- Por cierto chicos...- dijo cuando su abuela no podía oírlos.- ¿Qué tal con Lysander y Alice?

\- Ay, Rosie.- ambos rieron.- solo son rollos de verano, ¿que te esperas?

\- En fin...- dijo ella algo indiganda.- típico de los hombres...

Cuando llegó casi la hora de la comida Rose subió por las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa pero se quedó en medio del pasillo escuchando la conversación de la habitación de al lado cuya puerta estaba abierta.

\- ...no sé Albus...- era Scorpius.- es que es la Weasley, ¿comprendes?

\- ¡Tsss!- le paró Al.- creo que he oído subir a alguien...- Rose se metió corriendo en su cuarto, y Albus y Scorpius salieron de su cuarto y bajaron las escaleras.

-¡JA!- pensó Rose.- ¿Qué le estaría contando a Al? ¿Sería lo del beso... Lo de los besos? ¡Bah Rose olvídate de los besos con Malfoy, no se volverán a repetir!

Cuando terminó de vestirse bajó al jardín y allí estaban ya la mayoría de los invitados, que se iban sentando alrededor de la mesa, junto a sus padres y Hugo le entregó su regalo a Roxanne, era una escoba, una escoba de juguete, con seguridad mágica, no le permitiría volar muy alto pero sí divertirse, a la niña le encantó puesto que amaba volar tanto como su padre George. Cuando Molly llegó, que era la última, se sentaron todos a comer. Rose intentó alejarse todo lo posible de Malfoy en la mesa, se sentó entre sus primas Lily y Molly.

-¿Dónde narices estabas?- le preguntó a Molly pues se hallaba ausente desde que se levantó.

\- Con Frank... tenía la casa sola y...- explicó Molly.

\- ¡Es que no podéis parar ni un minuto!- exclamó Rose que no entendía, y cada vez le irritaba más, esa extraña manía que tenía todo el mundo por manifestar su amor.

La comida estaba estupenda y el postre ni te cuento, Rose amaba a su abuela por prepararle siempre una comida exquisita. Todo esto acompañado de las historias de tía Ginny y tío George hacían de ese día especial.

Rose se levantó para ir al baño, fue hacia la Madriguera, subió al primer piso y cuando iba abrir la puerta del alguien salía de este. Como no, era Scorpius...

\- ¡Weasley no me dejas ni ir al baño solito!

\- ¡Más quisieras!

\- Mentirosa... ¡por cierto! ¿Qué me das del cero al diez?

\- ¿Qué que te doy del...- Rose no sabía a que se refería.

\- ¡Siii! Mi beso... anoche...¡Creía que eras lista!- a Rose le sacaba de quicio.- ¿o pensaste que te besé por puro placer?

\- ¡Eres la persona más...!- pero no pudo acabar porque por el rabillo del ojo veía como su padre Ron subía por las escaleras en dirección hacia el baño. Corriendo cogió a Scorpius de la camisa y lo condujo a la habitación más cercana, cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Oh Weasley, se puede saber que haces...!

\- ¡Tssss!- le ordenó ella.- ¡él que subía por las escaleras era mi padre!

-¿Y?

\- Tssss, habla más bajo.- le volvió a ordenar.- pues como nos vea juntos aquí arriba, se pensará mal, y se enfadaría, sobretodo contigo, yo que tu tendría cuidado, es muy protector...

\- Si me has escondido aquí es por que te importa que se entere.

\- Claro que me importa que mi padre se piense que ando... Contigo.- Rose parecía nerviosa, ¡Scorpius la ponía nerviosa! Éste parecía estar divirtiéndose.- ¡SOBRETODO CUANDO ES MENTIRA!

\- Yo a ti te gusto.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos Scorpius sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy.- y le echó la mejor cara de odio que pudo.

\- ¡Venga Weasley no lo ocultes!- dijo él.- Yo soy un chico, atractivo, atlético, inteligente,- Scorpius no se comportaba como realmente era, solo intentaba poner más nerviosa a Rose.- Es normal que estés enamorada de mí...

\- jajajajjaja.- rió ella.- Vamos a ver Malfoy, ¿no será al revés y eres tú el que está terriblemente enamorado de mí?

\- Si claro... Enamorado de una insufrible sabelotodo, ¡cuando los muggles vuelen!

\- ¿Rose cariño estás aquí?- dijo Ron mientras entraba por la puerta, a ella se le paró el corazón, que la pillara en una habitación a solas con Scorpius y con la puerta cerrada era mucho peor que si la hubiera pillado hace cinco minutos.

\- Si papá...- su cerebro pensaba a toda velocidad, su padre giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí con él?- dijo Ron, mierda mierda, mierda, era como si en ese verano se la hubiera secado el cerebro.

\- Estábamos buscando el ajedrez mágico.- intervino Scorpius.- Su hija me ha comentado muchas veces que usted es un gran jugador, señor Weasley, si a usted no le importa tal vez, algún día podríamos echar una partida.- Rose no sabía como Scorpius sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero Ron cambió el gesto de la cara, Rose sabía que seguía celoso y desconfiado con él, pero al menos las ganas que tenía su padre de asesinarlo habían desaparecido

\- Qué te parece si jugamos ahora.- le propuso Ron.

\- Es una fantástica idea.- respondió Malfoy.

Los tres bajaron abajo y Ron y Scorpius se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a comenzar la partida. Rose no se perdía detalle. Seguro que su padre humillaba al rubio, deseaba verlo. La partida comenzó mal para Scopius pues a los pocos movimientos Ron ya le había comido tres peones y un caballo pero el chico remontó y a la hora de partida sus fichas negras eran más numerosas que las blancas de Ron encima del tablero. Rose estaba allí entre leyendo un libro y mirando la partida, hasta que a la hora y media Ron se quedó con sólo su rey y Scorpius con su rey y el otro caballo, ambos se miraron.

\- Tablas...- susurró Ron.- siempre he ganado todas mis partidas...

\- Ha sido la partida de ajedrez más difícil a la que me he enfrentado.- dijo Scorpius con admiración.

\- Ha sido un honor.- dijo Ron tendiéndole la mano, Scorpius la estrechó.- recuerda que esto solo es un empate, ¡me debes la revancha!

\- ¡Cuando usted quiera señor Weasley!- y dicho esto Ron volvió a salir por la puerta hacia el jardín, Scorpius miró a Rose, esta no le hizo caso pero como veía que Scorpius no le quitaba ojo de encima le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como diciendo "que te pasa".

\- Atractivo, atlético, inteligente, le caigo bien al suegro, ¿qué más pides Weasley?


	9. Orgullo y Prejuicio

Pasaron dos día en la Madriguera y Rose seguía esquivando a Scorpius todo lo que podía. De hecho no habló con él en todo ese tiempo. Esa mañana la Madriguera estaba irreconocible, Molly se había ido con Frank, Fred y James con sus "rollos" de verano, Lily había ido con Algie al Caldero Chorreante, estaba muy emocionada y los señores Weasley había ido a pasar la mañana con Xeno Lovegood, el cual había vuelto de un interesante viaje a Rumanía donde había visitado a Charlie Weasley, estos dos se habían llevado a sus nietas más pequeñas con ellos, Lucy y Roxanne; estaban seguros que la casa del señor Weasley le encantaría a las pequeñas. Hugo, Albus y Scorpius estaban jugando al quidditch.

Rose estaba aprovechando esa mañana para adelantar cosas que vería ese curso. Cogió el de Historia de la Magia y comenzó a leer en el capítulo de las revueltas de los duendes...

 _A lo largo de la historia del mundo mágico ha habido rebeliones en las que los duendes han peleado contra la discriminación y el prejuicio.-_ ¡Oh creo que desde esa ventana puedo ver a Malf...a los chicos jugar al quidditch, ¡NO! ¡Rose por dios concéntrate!- _Esas rebeliones de Duendes fueron predominantes durante el siglo XVII y XVIII._ \- ¿Estará _él_ sin camiseta como la mañana anterior? ¿Se le marcarán los abdominales? ¡ROSE WEASLEY deja de pensar en MALFOY! Una ducha fría, sí, eso es lo que necesitas en estos momentos...

Rose se levantó y fue al pasillo que conducía al baño, pero cuando fue a abrir la suerte, por casualidades del destino, Scorpius salía de él.

-¡Agggg!- emitió ella en signo de disgusto, no quería encontrársele y estar con él menos de lo necesario, o sea nada. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación pero a la mitad del pasillo Scorpius la cogió del brazo y la giró obligándola a mirarle.

\- ¡Vamos Weasley deja de evitarme, no me jodas!

\- No te evito.- dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara, parecía que habían subido diez grados la temperatura de la casa.- ¡Y suéltame!

\- Deja de hacerte la dura.- dijo con una sonrisa chulesca en la cara.- venga, ambos sabemos que me deseas.

-¡Eres insoportable!- le gritó ella.- ¡Que no me gustas, Malfoy!

-¿Y si no te gusto...- se acercó a Rose, le acarició la cara, Rose en un principio intentó apartarse pero no pudo.-...por qué tiemblas cuando te toco?- Rose no respondió.- Weasley... Weasley...- él se acercó a su cuello y lo beso.- dime que no quieres hacer esto.- Rose se sentía paralizada, cada beso que Scorpius le daba era un escalofrío que recorría su ardiente cuerpo.- Weasley ambos sabemos lo que nos está pasando...- Scorpius subió y se topó con sus labios, pero esta vez no los beso.- vamos Weasley, dime que me quieres...dímelo...-¡ah NO! Ella, Rose, jamás se lo reconocería, jamás le diría que le quería, era demasiado orgullosa, además, ¿qué pasaba si esto era todo una broma de Malfoy? Seguro que era eso, seguro que además, él había seguido esa táctica con muchas chicas.

\- Piérdete...- y dicho esto Scorpius se quedó allí plantado en el suelo, le soltó el brazo a Rose y esta logró retirarse a su cuarto, entró en el dio cuatro pasos y se paró en seco, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentía la respiración agitada de Scorpius en el pasillo,- Weasley ambos sabemos lo que nos está pasando...- sus palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Rose.- ¡A LA MIERDA EL ORGULLO!- salió corriendo de su cuarto y vio a Scorpius en el mismo lugar donde segundos atrás lo había plantado, se acercó hacia él, este levantó la cabeza.- Como le cuentes a alguien que...- pero no llegó a aguantar tanto tiempo y se tiró a los brazos del rubio, cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo besó de lleno en la boca.

\- Weasley no te entiendo...- dijo Malfoy mientras la besaba con tanta pasión que la levantaba del suelo.

\- Malfoy bésame...- le ordenó Rose, besando su cuello, su mejilla, y pasó a su oído donde le susurró.-...y cállate.- Él chico obedeció. Besaba su cuello, lo chupaba, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, ella mordisqueaba la oreja, no tenía ni idea de donde había aprendido a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Rose...- era la primera vez en su vida que oía salir su nombre de la boca de Malfoy. Y aunque parecía excitado Rose supo perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras, Scorpius estaba siendo sincera con ella, lo que estaba haciendo era porque la quería de verdad. A tientas con los ojos medio cerrados y dando tumbos, Rose y Scorpius entraron en el cuarto que ella compartía con sus primas, cerraron la puerta.

\- Malfoy como alguien se entere de esto, te mataré, ¿entendido?- Scorpius la miró a los ojos, parecía apenado.- Si las chicas de Hogwarts se enteran de que estoy liada con el mejor partido del colegio me querrán arrancarán el pelo.

\- Weasley... Rose...- la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.- me encantas.

Si, ciertamente, como dijo Hugo Weasley al comenzar esta aventura, ese iba a ser el mejor verano de sus vidas, y ambos supieron que las cosas iban a cambiar pero que muy mucho a partir de ahora...


	10. Epílogo

Rose se sentó en un compartimento del tren que se encontraba vacío.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rose?- le preguntó Scorpius, iba a su lado. Ambos se sentaron.

\- Es... Todo esto.- la chica iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro.- Scorpius este ha sido nuestro último año en el castillo, ya nunca volveremos... Este castillo lo ha sido todo en estos siete años.

\- Lo sé...- Scorpius también estaba triste.- ¡Pero siempre nos quedarán los recuerdos!

\- ¡Está claro!- dijo mientras reía y le besaba en los labios.- ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que te vi?

\- ¡Cómo olvidarlo!- dijo Scorpius riendo.- ¡Tu prima Victoire dijo que había oído decir a tu padre Ron que tu abuelo Arthur no te perdonaría si te casabas con un sangre limpia como yo!

\- Es cierto.- dijo riendo.- Mmm...- sonrió pícaramente.- se tendrá que fastidiar.- y besó a Scorpius en los labios.

\- Pero pronto comenzaste a odiarme...- dijo el con un falso tono tristón.

\- Es que eras un niño odioso.- le dijo Rose.- bueno... Lo sigues siendo.- Scorpius arrugó el ceño intentando parecer molesto.

\- ¡Habló Weasley sabelotodo! -le devolvió el chico.- ¡Tu eras una niña repelente! No había quién te aguantara, todavía dudo alguien que lo haga... bueno... tal vez... yo.- y le sonrió.

\- Tú has seguido mi camino, Premio Anual.- y es que ambos habían sido Premios Anuales en su séptimo año.

\- Creo que el director no se ha enterado de muchas travesuras nuestras junto con Al, si no dudo que nos nombrara premios anuales. ¿Te acuerdas la vez que fuimos a la Casa de los Gritos en 2º?

\- ¡Yo no hice nada malo!- se defendió Rose.- ¡A mí me obligasteis a ir!

\- Pero Rose...- recordó Scorpius.- ¡Si fuiste tu la que nos incitaste a Al y a mí a ir, diciendo que allí no había ningún fantasma!

\- Mmm... Tal vez.- rió.- ¡pero de la vez que casi nos pillan en tercero saliendo de las cocinas con un montón de comida no tuve la culpa!

\- Fue culpa de Al...- disimuló Scorpius. Se quedaron en silencio mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla del tren.

\- Claro...- Rose habló.- ¿Y Albus también tuvo la culpa cuando sobrevolasteis en cuarto el Bosque Prohibido y os atacaron las acromántulas?

\- Bahhh no fue nada.

\- ¡Estuviste 3 días en la enfermería!

\- Seguro que estabas muy preocupada por mí...- dijo Scorpius.

\- Mentira, por esa época te odiaba.

\- Ya... claro... Sin embargo ese verano me besaste.- dijo sonriendo Scor.

\- Todavía no se por qué lo hice.- le miró a los ojos grises más bonitos que había visto jamás.- pero es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Se volvieron a besar.

\- Creo que intentabas matar a tu padre de un disgusto.- ahora Scorpius se reía pero antes ese había sido un gran problema en sus tres años que llevaban juntos.

 _Rose recordaba como le había dicho en una carta a su madre, en la primavera de su quinto año, que estaba saliendo con alguien del colegio, que prefería contarle con quien en persona y que no le contara nada a su padre, puesto que ya sabría como se pondría. Días después de su llegada en verano Rose le contó que llevaba casi un año con Scorpius Malfoy, le dio un poco de miedo, porque sabía que a su madre tampoco le hacía mucha gracia los Malfoy, pero Hermione acabó felicitándola y abrazándola. Primera prueba superada, decidieron no contárselo a Ron hasta que llegara el momento..._

 _-¿Vendrá Scorpius este año a La Madriguera?- preguntó Hugo mientras cenaban. Rose le fulminó con la mirada._

 _\- ¿Y yo que sé idiota?- Rose puso cara de poker, Ron los miraba._

 _\- Pues para no saber nada bien que te besuqueas con el por todo Hogwarts...- maldito hijo de bruja...pensó Rose._

 _-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Ron sin moverse, era la calma que precedía a la tempestad._

 _\- NADA.- dijo Rose._

 _\- Rose Weasley, ¿con quién ha dicho tu hermano que te besuqueas?_

 _\- Con nadie, ¡papá sabes que Hugo se inventa muchas cosas mías!- Rose nunca había estado en un aprieto similar.- ¡Acuérdate cuando os dijo que me drogaba con_ extarasis y marijuana _!_

 _Ron miró a Hugo y siguió comiendo, ¿qué significaba eso? Cuando terminó se retiró a su cuarto enseguida, al rato escuchó a sus padres discutir en su cuarto._

 _\- ¡Tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!- gritaba su padre, había reventado.- ¡Genial Hermione, genial!_

 _\- ¡Precisamente no te dije nada porque sabía que te pondrías así!_

 _\- ¡Como quieres que me ponga! ¡Es Malfoy!_

 _\- ¡Es SCORPIUS Malfoy!- le defendió la mujer._

 _\- ¿Y qué?- si Rose hubiera visto a su padre estaba sofocado.- ¡Si quiere de tema de conversación le puedo contar lo que pasó en su casa hace unos veinte años!_

 _\- Ron, por favor..._

 _\- No, Hermione, no, no puede ser, ¿y que pretende esta niña? ¿Qué vayamos a tomar té con nuestros consuegros?_

 _\- ¡Estás sacando las cosas de...- pero Hermione no terminó la frase._

 _\- ¡Lo que tu digas!- parecía que su padre salía de la habitación.- Me voy a ver a Harry._

\- Que dirás, pero si mi padre te adora.- dijo Rose volviendo a la realidad.

\- ¡Si, eso ahora!- Dijo Scorpius.- ¡Pero acuérdate las navidades del año pasado cuando me dio esas pastillas vomitivas!

\- Y le echó la culpa a Hugo.- rió Rose.

\- Fue muy desagradable...- dijo Scorpius.

\- Fue menos embarazoso que la primera vez que fui a tu casa.- sentenció Rose. Puesto que la primera vez que fue a casa de Scorpius Draco Malfoy casi ni la dirigió la palabra, aunque su madre Astora, intentara romper el hielo.

\- Embarazoso fue cuando le dije a mi padre que estaba contigo.- _Scorpius recordó el verano de su quinto año cuando volvió a su casa. Al igual que Rose, este decidió contarle primero a su madre que estaba con Rose, y ella al igual que Hermione le felicitó. Luego fue a la biblioteca a hablar con su padre, primero hablaron del curso en general, y cuando Scorpius tenía ganado a su padre..._

 _\- Oye papá he venido para decirte una cosa que es muy importante para mí.- empezó Scorpius._

 _\- Pues dímela.- Draco tenía una sonrisa en la cara._

 _\- Llevo casi un año con una chica...- Draco mantenía la sonrisa.- Es...es...es Rose Weasley.- Draco cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido una puñalada. Scorpius tragó saliva._

 _\- ¿Cuál de todas las del clan Weasley es Rose?_

 _\- Ya sabes, la prima de la misma edad que Albus y yo.- Scorpius seguía atento por si a su padre le daba un ataque.- La hija de Ron Weasley._

 _\- ¡Aihhh!- Draco se agarró el corazón, dramatizaba.- De todas las mujeres del mundo te tienes que enamorar de una Weasley... Y de todas las Weasleys... La hija de Weasley y Granger...¡¿por qué Scorpius?!_

 _-¡Yo qué sé papá!- se defendió Scorpius.- ¡El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende!_

\- Qué va.- dijo Scorpius explicando.- ¡mi padre aceptó lo nuestro mucho antes que el tuyo!

\- Lo bueno fue que lo aceptaran los dos.- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

No quedaba mucho de viaje. Estaba atardeciendo.

\- Por cierto,- decía Rose acordándose.- ¿ya sabes que te vas a poner para la boda de mi prima?

\- ¿Así qué al final se casan?- preguntó Scorpius asombrado.- ¿Y tu crees que durarán mucho? Entre tú y yo, Frank es un capullo, ¿cuántas veces lo han dejado y han vuelto?

\- Le ha jurado que iba a cambiar, fue el quién la propuso casarse, además mi prima Molly tampoco es tonta...

\- Me da vergüenza ir.- dijo Scorpius.- Es a la primera boda que voy con todo el clan Weasley-Potter reunido, además con el profesor Longbottom y su mujer, y seguro que van los Scamander y el capullo de Lorcan rondando cerca tuyo ¡agg!

\- Pero si ha pasado tres años de lo de Lorcan...- rió Rose.

\- Me da igual, ¡es un niñato!

\- ¿Crees que Albus llevará a Doma?.- preguntó Rose cambiándole de tema.

\- Ni idea...- respondió Scorpius.- llevan solo unos meses, ¿y tus primos James y Fred vendrán con sus novias francesas?

\- Si aparecen por Inglaterra sus madres les matarán.

-¿Todavía no aceptan que se fueran a vivir a Francia?- preguntó Scorpius.

\- ¡Qué va! ¡Y no lo entiendo! El negocio de Sortilegios Weasley en el extranjero va genial, la sucursal que tienen en Marsella les funciona de maravilla, a los alumnos de Beauxbatons les encantan sus inventos.

\- Son geniales...- sentenció Scorpius.- Y tu prima Lily, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando vea a Algie? Todo este año le ha intentado evitar...

\- No fue una ruptura fácil para ella ya lo sabes... Ha sido un año muy duro.

\- Le sigue queriendo, ¿no?

\- Eso me temo.- dijo Rose.- ¿Crees que volverán?

-Si Algie es como su hermano Frank, ¡no lo dudes!

El tren aminoró la marcha, estaban llegando a la estación.

\- Ese verano cambió nuestras vidas...- dijo Scorpius.- ¡Y pensar lo que tardé en convencer a mi padre para que me dejara ir!

\- Ese fue el mejor verano de mi vida.- dijo mientras lo besaba.- Te amo...

\- Yo también te amo...

El tren paró y ambos se pusieron en pie dispuestos a salir del vagón, fuera del tren les espera el mundo real, un mundo donde pronto se tendrán que empezar a manejar. Pero no les importaba porque sabían que no iban a estar solos, Se tenían el uno al otro, para siempre...


End file.
